baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Cloakwood Mine level 4
Level 4 of the Cloakwood Mines, their deepest tier, holds the private quarters of the mine's overseer: the mage Davaeorn. Walkthrough After entering the quarters in the north-east, coming further down from the third level, the party will be "greeted" by Davaeorn's personal guard. If they manage to charm him, he will tell that his master is to find here, on the fourth floor of the mines; otherwise he will inevitably become hostile. There will be no alarm, though. A chest can be found here, locked at 40, as well as one in the guard's quarters to the north-west, locked at 60. Several traps are laid out in the corridor to the south-west. The first two require a Find Traps and Thieving skill of 30. If triggered, each one will spawn a Battle Horror. A Skull Trap that requires 40 in detecting and disarming follows, then two Glyphs of Warding, with the first one needing even 90 points to disarm. When the last trap is detected, Davaeorn already is in sight, protected from normal missiles and threatening Gorion's Ward, immediately becoming hostile. He will now – and up to two times later – use a Dimension Door; for an overview of his offensive spells, see his own article. However, there are no further traps or enemies in the vicinity, so letting melee fighters follow him is safe, regarding this at least. After defeating him and looting the important Key to River Plug – along with three letters from Rieltar about someone named Sarevok, his relations to the Iron Throne and the location of the latter in Baldur's Gate –, the rest of Davaeorn's quarters can be safely sacked for many scrolls and other interesting items, except two rooms: * In a small library to the south-east of Davaeorn's bedroom his apprentice can be found, Stephan. He's willing to answer many questions about the mines and the Throne and is able to deliver an extensive overview about the plot up to this point. Gorion's Ward might at every moment decide to let Stephan either go or kill him for being a mercenary for the Iron Throne, with the latter leading to a fight. The two bookshelves here aren't locked and contain some scrolls. * The long and narrow corridor between this library and the elevator, which leads to the south-east of the map, has a treasury at the end, though guarded by a Mustard Jelly. After killing it, three chests wait to be looted. In one of the two unlocked chests in the now cleared treasury, Gorion's Ward will find a scroll for Knocking – which might come in handy for the chest in Davaeorn's bedroom that is locked at difficulty 90 and contains a Wand of Fear. (See below for a detailed listing of locks and loot.) When finally nearing the elevator that leads back up to the first level, the narrator will interrupt to introduce the player to Chapter Five. Wyrm's Crossing is revealed on the World Map. The party now might leave the mines – and close this chapter by flooding them. Quests * Important Events: Crippling Cloakwood * Flooding the Cloakwood Mine Encounters * Guard * Davaeorn * Stephan * Mustard Jelly * Traps ** Battle Horrors Treasure * Loot from the guard ** Long Sword, Plate Mail, Large Shield * Loot from Davaeorn ** Key to River Plug, Quarterstaff, Robe of the Evil Archmagi, Traveler's Robe, Bracers of Defense AC 6, Scroll: Grease, Scroll: Protection From Evil, Scroll: Protection From Petrification, Scroll: Shield, * Loot from Stephan ** Quarterstaff, * Chest in the guard's office (locked 40) ** Potion of Cold Resistance, Potion of Healing * Chest in the guard's quarter (locked 60) ** Potion of Healing, * Chest near the fireplace (locked 70) ** Potion of Explosions, Potion of Fire Breath, Potion of Master Thievery, Greenstone Ring * Bookshelf in the laboratory ** Scroll: Detect Invisibility * Chest in the central room (locked 70) ** * Bookshelves in the library ** Scroll: Blur, Scroll: Horror, Scroll: Infravision, Scroll: Larloch's Minor Drain ×2 * Chests in the treasury (one locked 50) ** Cursed Scroll of Stupidity, Spell scroll: Detect Invisibility, Spell scroll: Knock, Spell scroll: Melf's Acid Arrow, Protection scroll: Protection From Fire, Protection scroll: Protection From Undead, Diamond, Moonbar Gem, Laeral's Tear Necklace, * Chest in Davaeorn's bedroom (locked 90) ** Wand of Fear (15 charges) Journal Trivia * As Davaeorn's dialogue reveals, the chest in his bedroom, that's locked with difficulty 90, originally should contain the Key to River Plug – the quest item necessary to continue Flooding the Cloakwood Mine. Perhaps because of this high lock difficulty the developers had decided to put the key into Davaeorn's inventory instead. Gallery AR1803BG1treasure.png|Map with encounters, traps and treasure